Unseen Scars
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: "I was 13," he replied, his voice taking on a sudden dark tone. "And it wasn't an accident." .Bitter words lead to an innocent question. ** Not a Romance. **


**After all those new episodes of Avatar, I just got hooked.**

**I had to write something for it!! My very first Avatar story!**

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

Zuko quietly took a bite of the food that Katara had prepared, very much aware of her scrutinizing gaze upon him as he chewed. The others were talking animatedly to one another, but Zuko could only barely focus on what was being said; much more concerned with just getting through another meal and retreating to his room for the night.

Finally he felt Katara's eyes leave him and she also joined in on what was being said.

Feeling slightly more at ease, Zuko stared down at the ground and continued chewing quietly in thought.

It was strange being around everyone like this; knowing that he had been accepted into their group, but at same time still feeling like an outsider.

He was grateful for Aangs forgiveness and kindness toward him, and for Toph's open-mindedness; the latter of which was sitting next to him, not extremely close, but not as distant as everyone else was being.

They had their reasons, he understood; he certainly hadn't expected to make any friends. No, not at all.

He was here to teach the Avatar fire bending, to help him defeat his father and eventually bring an end to the war.

He knew his place.

"What about you, Zuko?"

Startled he glanced up to see Aang smiling over at him from the other side of the fire- where most of the others were seated close by.

It took a moment for him to realize that Aang was making an attempt to include him, something that Zuko noticed the Avatar did on occasion. A part of him appreciated the young monks efforts to make him feel at ease, but he did not welcome the attention that he was suddenly receiving from everyone else. Worst of all,… he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Oh..um," he glanced down for a moment, a bit ashamed. "Sorry…I wasn't really…"

"Just forget it." Katara cut him off, though speaking toward Aang. "He obviously isn't interested in what we're talking about. He wasn't even paying attention."

Zuko frowned in annoyance. He had a feeling that Katara would have found a way to make him look bad even if he had been paying attention.

Aang gave Katara an imploring glance, but the water bender's expression was set in distaste; her arms were folded over her chest, and she sent him a sideways glare.

Aang turned his gaze toward him a bit apprehensively, a slight look of apology on his face.

Zuko's anger stilled and he directed his next words toward Aang.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

The Avatar smiled.

"That's okay." he replied, his tone lighthearted. "It wasn't important anyway."

Zuko nodded, relieved to find that Katara was the only one amongst them who was looking at him with distrust.

He let out a small breath.

"So what were you thinking about?"

Zuko's eyes meet Aangs friendly and inquisitive stare from across the fire.

"I..uh.."

He glanced at the others briefly and knew that he would not be able to admit to them what he had been thinking. He wasn't the kind of person to express how he felt, and he certainly didn't want the others to know that he was aware of how much of an outsider he still was to them.

His hesitation only seemed to capture everyone's attention more, their faces just as curious as Aangs; even Toph had turned her head toward him while waiting for his answer.

"It was nothing." Zuko replied, staring down at the ground to hide the slight flush of embarrassment from his face, and extremely grateful that his voice had remained calm.

He heard Katara scoff.

"Figures." she replied bitterly.

He kept his head down, frowning in frustration.

"Katara."

Zuko blinked, a bit surprised that it was not the Avatar who had spoken, but Sokka.

"What?" the girl snapped under her brothers disapproving stare, standing up.

Zuko looked over at her, as did everyone else.

"How can you all just sit back and relax while the enemy is sitting right there." She threw a hand in Zuko's direction, but her accusing gaze rested on everyone else.

"Katara." this time it was the Avatar who spoke, his voice serious but not angry.

"I know you're having a hard time with this," Aang said with understanding. "But Zuko isn't the enemy anymore."

"Twinkle toes is right," Toph replied in a much firmer voice. "It's not like he's the one trying to start a fight right now."

Zuko felt a sudden rush of gratitude for the both of them.

Katara shook her head.

"Am I the only one here who isn't completely fooled by his 'nice guy' act?" She asked. "or have you all just suddenly forgotten all the horrible things he's done in the past."

Zuko gritted his teeth.

"I made mistakes." he admitted, hands clenching in his lap. "I don't expect you to forgive me so easily, but I'm trying to set things right."

"Oh really?" Katara sneered, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yes." Zuko answered not shying away from Katara's gaze. "You allowed me to join you, and I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that I can be trusted."

Toph nodded -probably sensing the truth in his words- Aang looked as if he needed no further convincing, and even Sokka had seemed to take what he was saying to heart- despite his sister. The Duke, Haru, and Teo all had nearly blank expression on their face, but they were listening, not taking sides, and holding their judgment for latter.

Only Katara's face still held bitterness and distrust.

"Then why not tell us what you were really thinking about, Zuko." she challenged, throwing the prince off guard.

Before he could even respond, however, Katara turned to address the others again.

"He's probably been sitting there planning his next move." She told them.

Haru, Teo, and The Duke shifted in their seat apprehensively.

Zuko glared at the water bender, his hands so tightly balled into fists that they were beginning to shake.

"What is your problem with me?" he demanded, the fire in front of them blazing even brighter due to the emotions he was emitting.

"My problem?" Katara asked incredulous. "Do you really have to ask?"

Aang made a move to stand up, wishing to keep the peace between everyone, but Katara sensed this and directed her angry stare down at him; keeping him rooted.

"He's lying, Aang." She told him. "he wants you to think that he's he good, he wants you to let your guard down. He fooled me once too, but I'm not falling for it again."

Zuko's anger slipped momentarily at the pure betrayal and even hurt within katara's voice.

"He's a traitor!" she announced firmly. "Why can't any of you see that? It's as plain as the sc-"

She stopped, eyes widening momentarily when she realized what she was just about to say; that she had nearly crossed the line. She attempt to mask her momentary slipup by glaring at the ground near her feet, not wanting to appear guilty while at the same time hating that she did.

"As plain as what?" Zuko asked, glaring over at her through the fire.

He felt his anger return full force. The others were either frozen in their place, or shifting nervously in their seat, all refusing to gaze up at him.

Only Toph seemed confused by the sudden silence, but Zuko hardly paid her any attention.

"As plain as the scar on my face?" he asked, daring her to speak.

Everyone remained silent and he felt his body grown hot with anger and shame…forcefully willing his inner flame to stay calm.

He thought about leaving, he had every right to storm away now- no matter how awkward his next encounter with everyone would be. However, just as he was about to make his move to leave someone bravely spoke up.

"You have a scar?"

He froze, a wave of shock washing over his body before he turned his head sharply to the person to his left. His features had already hardened into a glare, thinking the question was some kind of cruel joke, and too distracted by his own emotions to notice the innocent curiosity within the voice.

The hot fury had started to flare in him again, but just as quickly as it had risen, it diminished as he found himself staring into Toph's blank porcelain-like eyes.

His shoulders eased from their tense posture, surprised that it had never occurred to him before, and with stunned softness he answered.

"You can't see it."

It was stupid thing to say, especially since he knew that Toph was blind, but he had assumed that she had already been informed about his appearance.

Did no one speak of it? Was it some sort of Taboo?

Toph snorted slightly. "No duh, Sparky."

Zuko was too lost in thought to respond to the girls usual sarcasm, and he hardly noticed the others watching with growing curiosity and apprehension.

He remembered back to his time on the ship; how none of the crew would ever comment about it, or even look him directly in the face. Even with him and his Uncle, the two never spoke of it.

The crew-he knew- didn't speak of it because they feared punishment, and some because they felt sorry for the prince, but him and his Uncle knew only of the painful memories that it held.

"So," Toph continued, despite the lack of response from Zuko. "Is it a big scar?"

Still feeling a little numb he gave a slow nod toward the girl, instantly feeling stupid when remembering she could not see him.

"Yes." he replied, voice almost a whisper.

Something in Toph's expression changed, and he hoped that she would understand what a delicate subject this was for him and just drop it.

"What's it look like?"

No such luck.

He sighed, feeling very uncomfortable, and now suddenly aware of everyone's stares.

"It's…on the left side of my face." he told her, his hand going up to touch his scar as he carefully spoke. "It covers my eye…and my ear."

Toph squinted her eyes a bit and leaned forward, almost as if she were trying to get a better look at it, yet her eyes remain empty shining pools.

"Can you see in that eye?" She asked carefully.

Zuko nodded, not caring that she couldn't see him do so. "yeah."

Toph gave a curt nod to this and leaned back.

"So what's the big deal?" she asked casually. "It's just a scar. I bet it makes you look all tough."

To this, Zuko frowned, lowering his gaze.

Part of him wanted to be angry with her for referring to his scar in such a way, while another part of him wanted to believe it was as unimportant as she made it out to be.

Maybe it was because she couldn't actually see the scar. He had already confirmed that he could see with his left eye, and as far as Toph was concerned- why should it matter what his face looked like? It didn't.

"So when'd you get it?" Toph asked, speaking as if she had just asked about the weather. "Were you in some kind of accident?"

He looked up at her again, feeling more and more uncomfortable with her questions yet unable to keep himself from answering. Something in the way she looked at him, or didn't look at him, convinced him that she deserved to know.

"I was 13," he replied, his voice taking on a sudden dark tone. "And it wasn't an accident."

He didn't need to see the others faces to know thier reactions; he knew they were all asking the same question to themselves. They were probably waiting for Toph to continue her bold questioning so they could all find out the truth behind his scar.

But...he couldn't. Not yet.

He wasn't ready for them to know.

They didn't need to know.

He waited a moment, his mind telling him to get up...to leave. Another part of him reasoned that even if the question was asked, he had no obligation to answer.

It was personal, he could just say that he didn't wish to speak of it and leave it at that.

Toph scooted closer beside him, but he didn't look up at her.

_'Just go ahead and ask.'_ his mind screamed.

"Can I touch it?"

His head shot up, his good eye widening in surprise.

"What? Why?"

That had not been what he was expecting.

"In case it escaped you're attention, I'm sorta blind." Toph replied. "I can't make out details of a person's face through earth bending."

She raised her right hand slightly. "This is my way of seeing."

Zuko gave her a thoughtful look.

"So," Toph said again, frowning. "You gonna let me see you're face or not, Sparky?"

he sighed, his hand going up to rub his scar again. "You wouldn't want to."

"Stop being such a drama queen." she said. "I don't care what you look like. I just wanna see it for myself."

Zuko shifted in discomfort, but he couldn't very well refuse the request of a blind girl without feeling like a total jerk, could he? Or was it that he couldn't refuse the request of a friend, who could not care less what he looked like?

He sighed, moving his hand away from his face.

"Okay."

her hand moved forward with barely any hesitation, and Zuko gently caught her wrist and guided it toward the scarred side of his face.

Once the tips of her fingers made contact with the rough texture of his scar, he release his grip and let her feel.

Her hands were not as rough as he had expected an earthbenders to be, but just as soft as a 12 year old girls hand should have been.

She followed the outline of his scar and he closed his eyes, thinking there was something oddly familiar about the sensation of a cool hand on his warm scarred face.

An image floated forward in his mind, an offering to heal, a gentle touch upon his face.

With a sudden intake of breath he opened his eyes and Toph's hands went still.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." he muttered, daring to glance in the direction of the person he had just been thinking of.

Katara.

She caught his gaze and looked away, glaring at the very same memory he had just relived.

Toph's hand followed the scar toward his ear, and when she was sure she had felt the entire scar, she let out a soft 'hmmm.'

He looked at her and she somehow was able to meet his gaze with her unseeing eyes.

"You look okay to me." She replied.

He blinked and with sudden clarity he realized that she would never care nor know his shame; even having seen the scar on his face.

He gently pulled her hand away, smiled slightly and replied 'thanks'.

He stood up, glancing around at everyone else who- for the first time- did not shy away from his gaze.

Aang smiled at him in that goofy carefree way of his, and Zuko realized he was becoming rather fond of the boy whom he had once hunted.

"I think I'll go ahead and turn in." he announced. "I'll see you all in the morning."

He looked pointedly at Aang. "Bright and early for you, Avatar."

Aang smirked. "Of course, sifu Hothead."

Zuko rolled his eyes, and the others laughed (except for Katara) and to his pleasant surprise they each bid him goodnight.

He smiled briefly, feeling somehow better than he had since first being accepted into the group.

His gaze lingered on the waterbender for a moment regretfully.

He thought of Toph recent display of friendship toward him, and then thought of Katara's kindness toward him in Ba Sing Sa.

"Katara."

She reluctantly met his gaze, frowning.

He sighed, knowing another apology would do nothing to fix their current relationship.

"Thank you." He said in stead, with a sincerity he hoped she would recognize. "Um..for the meal."

Her gaze softened slightly before she sighed.

"You're welcome." She answered, with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

He smiled, feeling like he belonged for the first time.

* * *

**Sorry if this seems totally random or...scatter brained...but I had a lot of fun writing it. (I hate my ending though)**

**Also, ****This isn't A TophXZuko thing (they're just friends, people- she's only 12).**

**KataraXZuko...yeah...sure (if ya squint). I kinda like that pairing.**

**Zuko is my FAVORITE! .**

**Please review.**


End file.
